The Hunters
by caribbeansoulforever
Summary: They kicked Max out. They thought she was working with Itex, when she wasn't. And only Gazzy believed her. So she and Gazzy left, and started their own group, named the Hunters. They destroyed Itex. They are the heros. Not the Flock. Max will never forgive them, or even work with them. But what happens when a HUGE threat turns up? NOW RATED T! NEWLY EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride. All gutter-heads better not get any ideas from this, you know what I mean, guys.**

Max POV

_The second I land in the mouth of the cave, I know something is wrong._

"_Guys, I'm back!" I shout, walking inside._

_The Flock is looking at me murderously, all except Gazzy._

"_Max, we want you gone. We took a vote, and almost all of us voted for you to go. All except the Gasman," Iggy hisses._

"_Leave, traitor. No one wants you here. So go running back to daddy and the big bad wolves and stay there. GO!" Fang spits._

"_Gazzy, do you want to come with me?" I ask, close to tears._

"_Yes, because you're not a traitor. These guys are," Gazzy says, running to stand next to me._

"_And I guess you know that I had an expiration date?" I ask with a glare._

_I'm met with shocked faces and sad expressions._

"_MAX, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US? I MEAN-"_

"_SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE. THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY AWAY!" I scream at them. _

_I grab Gazzy's hand, and jump into the air. For one moment, I consider folding in my wings and not opening them ever again. The Flock was my only family, and they betrayed me. But I can't leave Gazzy. So, I latch on the current, flying nowhere in particular._

I gasp and sit up in my bed, covered in sweat. Looking around, I see Alec next to me in bed, snoring away in his sleep. And before the gutter-heads get any ideas, let me just say Alec is wearing pajama pants and an "AC/ DC" t-shirt. The world is right with my new group. I remember it like it was yesterday instead of three years ago. When we first met, we were just kids. I knew I had to lead these guys different. I needed a different strategy, so I pulled out Plan B.

This plan included **NOT** acting like peace-loving idiots or being the sweet little kids that parents wish their kids were like.

No, we're cold and vicious to everyone but our group, (excluding my mom and Ella) named the Hunters. But inside the group, we're softies and sweethearts. I'm the oldest at 18 years old. I'm a legally an adult, so don't discriminate me when I say I'll be a mom in eight months. I still look the same, but I'm stronger, more deadly, and I'm not as nice as before THEY kicked me out. Except to the Hunters.

Alec is second oldest, also 18, and he's going to be a father in eight months. He's got perfect blue eyes that show his every emotion, even when he doesn't show them. Alec has blond hair, and he's a little bit taller than me. But only by a few inches.

Then there's Joey. He's the slightly perverted joker of the family, and has blond hair and green eyes. Next, there's Josie (JOE-SEE), the quiet killer of the group. While nice to the Hunters, she's really deadly and vicious to everyone else. Josie is probably the third deadliest in the group. Josie has long brown hair and blue eyes, and she doesn't wear a lot of make-up. After Josie is Opheilia, who is as bipolar of Josie as one can be in every way but killing and deadliness. Opheilia (OH-FEEL-EE-AH) has naturally red/orange hair and icy blue eyes, and she's the only one in the Hunters that can pull that off. We call her many things, including O, Feel, and Lila, but we usually call her by her first name. Then, it's Nyx (NIKES). There's a lot of little stuff about Nyx that will surprise you. Nyx is deaf in one ear, but he can hear with his other ear like a bat. It's super scary. Nyx's looks are nice, because all the girls go as gaga as the lady. But all he can see is Opheilia and her orange/red hair. After him is Gazzy. The gasman is so gassy anymore, but the name stuck. After saving the world from Itex, we looked through a bunch of documents on a government computer and found out that Gazzy is not six years younger than me, but three years younger. THAT was strange. Finally, there's Cassandra. Cassie has the straight blonde hair, face, and eyes of a 17 year old, but she's actually only 15. Being the baby of the family, you would expect her to love JB and strawberry lip-gloss. Actually, she's really into Paramore, Michael Jackson, and the colors black, grey, neon green, and orange. Absolutely NO PINK.

My world is perfect.

Until I have to puke.

I fling the covers off me, and start running for the bathroom. I just make it to the sink when the first chunks blow. Morning sickness sucks.

My hair is suddenly pulled off my face. Alec is the best. When I finish, I slosh water around my mouth. When I turn around to face Alec, he's grinning at me.

"You look good even after puking, ya' know that?" Alec asks.

"Nah; I probably look horrible and smell like it, too." I joke.

He leans in and gives me a wet, sloppy kiss. Leaning back, he says

"Would I kiss you if you smelled horrible or looked horrible?" He asks with a smile.

Smiling back, I walk back to my room. We each have a different room, but Alec always sleeps in my room. I open up my closet and pull out a pair of stretchy shorts and my AC/DC band t-shirt.

Hey, someone has got to love a classic like this in this family other Alec.

I pull on it all, and look at myself in the mirror. My baby bump isn't very noticeable, so I'm still wearing regular sized t-shirts. I open my door to see Alec waiting outside.

"Hey, baby, I was thinking, why don't we take the Hunters to this corn maze place? They've been begging to go, and they've been pretty good the past few days. What do you say?" Alec asks.

I nod, and walk downstairs. The dining room smells like Heaven, so Josie probably cooked. Opening the door, I see I'm right. I plop down at the table and stack my plate with 5 pancakes, 6 sausage links, and a lake of syrup.

"Okay, guys. After breakfast, we're going to go to that corn maze you guys have been dying to go to," Alec says.

Gazzy and Cassie jump up and start LMAO shuffling. Everyone else cheers. When it all dies down, Joey says,

"Hey, I was thinking and I think that we should each have our own theme song. I call "Gives You****" by the All American Rejects!"

"Yeah! I call MJ's "Who's Bad"!" Gazzy says.

"MJ's "Beat It"," Nyx says.

"Oooh "She's So MEAN" by Matchbox Twenty," Opheilia says.

"Paramore's "Renegade", please," Cassie exclaims.

""Monster" by Paramore!" I shout.

""Back In Black" by AC/DC," Alec says.

"What about you, Josie?" Joey asks.

""Turn It Off" by Paramore," Josie whispers.

We are silent. Josie is not goth or emo, no way. But she has a painful past. After being experimented on by her mother at home, she was abused by both her parents. Her only blood sibling, who was experimented on by her parents as well, was killed after stepping in to shield Josie from a beating. Then, she killed her parents with her deadliest power. Electricity and lightning. She hasn't told anyone the full story with all the details, and she says she'll tell us when she's ready. And we don't push her to, or read her mind like SOME PEOPLE.

"Let's go, get in the car, guys," Alec says, breaking the silence.

I push a sausage into my mouth, and walk outside. I'm not so hungry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys, it's Ever! This is my second Fanfic, so I'm not a new player to this game. Here's the thing. My other Fanfic is good, so I would appreciate if you would check it out and review. It's called " She Stands Against The Storm". For this story, I need reviews. If you want me to update, I need 5 reviews. I might be a little leany for this chappie, but from the next chapter on, I'm not. Any info. You internet users/ stalkers/ friends ( wait, that's everyone. :D lol) is on my profile, along with a list of my favorite songs. They're all great, so check 'em out. Review, please!**

**-Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**

**PS: 1, 321 words of just story! That deserve a review! PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Maximum Ride.

Max POV:

As soon as we stepped out of the car, we had our game faces on. I walked up to the entrance and paid the old, pot-bellied guy standing with a cash-register.

" If you ever get lost, just head to one of the big flags in the maze, and have a good time," the man droned.

Opheilia rolls her eyes as she walks past him.

" Let's just get started. Girls v. Boys?" I say.

"Oh, yeah!" Cassie yells.

" Okay. On your mark, get set, GO!" Joey yells.

We speed off, passing little kids and shoving aside teens purposely standing in he middle of the path. In a few moments, we can't see the boys anymore. Time to work.

"Okay, what should our game plan be?" I ask.

"We should partner up with someone else in the group, and try and find the exit. When a partnership finds it, one partner stays at the exit, and the other goes to find the others. Fool-proof plan," Josie says.

I nod quickly and grab Josie's hand.

"O, I want you to go with Cassie and please do not teach her any curses," I say.

"No promises!"Opheilia yells over her shoulder.

Maybe that was a bad idea.

Ah, well.

Josie and I start jogging around, looking around corners, when I see someone. Someone that I know. A certain coco-skinned girl that I happen to know very well.

Nudge.

"MAX! OMG, I FOUND HER! GUYS, I FOUND MAX!" She screams.

Crap.

"RUN!" I yell to Josie.

We speed around corners, Nudge on our tails.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Josie yells to me.

"Not bad, horrible. The worst. The absolute lowest! I have to hurt these people! " I yell.

"WHAT?!"Josie yells, pulling me into a patch of corn off the path.

"These are the traitors I tell you guys about. They're coming!" I hiss.

"HUNTERS! COME HERE, EMERGENCY!" Josie screams.

We run through the patch, and into the next path over.

The Flock, all except for Fang, bursts into the path, out of breathe.

"What do you guys not get about "I will hurt you the next time I see you?" "I hiss.

"MAX!" Iggy cries, rushing toward me.

He picks me up and spins me, hugging me.

"Get. Off. Of. Max." Josie growls.

Nudge and Angel run up and join the hug, too.

"Get Off!" I yell.

They still don't budge.

"HUNTERS!" Josie shrieks.

She starts up balls of electricity and nods at me.

I concentrate for one minute, and my world turns red. Go time.

I throw them all off and start up the fire within, bringing it to my palms, just as Fang steps into the clearing.

"JOSIE, ELECTRICIFY WHATEVER I THROW AT THEM," I yell.

I make a wall of fire behind me.

They look scared.

"This is for not believing me," I hiss.

And the first fire ball leaves my hands.

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys, it's Ever. This update you owe to Protector of Aquarius123. She has good point, and I thank her for this. G2g, because I've got a social life. Hehehe but you (hopefully) knew that.**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

Max POV:

When the fireball starts getting close to them, I smile. Then mydamn concious shows up, and I know I have to stop it. I run and catapult myself over it, back-flipping. I see the Flock's wide eyes, as I stand in front of them a few seconds later. I throw open my arms, closing my eyes. I let the screams of the Flock overtake me, letting the fireball engulf me. My body treats it like water, and I'm completely fine, except for the whole I'm-kind-of-on-fire-so-don't-touch-me. I personally haven't felt better in ages. This is me, and I am whole.

"M-max? C-can you put out the flames?" Nudge wimpers.

"Sure, traitor. I can do that VERY EASILY," I hiss, letting my body soak up the flames and put them out.

"MAX! JOSIE!" Someone behind me yells.

I spin, in a fighting position. But then I see Alec and the rest of the Hunters. Thank you GOD!

Alec runs up to me, and grabs my face between his two hands.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is you-know-what okay?" He asks rapid fire.

I snort and say,

"These traitors couldn't hurt me if I was tied up and they had a baseball bat. And yes to your second and third questions."

"GAZZY! YOU'RE HERE TOO?" Nudge squeals.

She runs up to Gazzy, who's now a good head taller, and throws her arms around him. He growls and throws her off.

"Max? We know we were wrong, but what the heck? Why are you guys like this?" Iggy asks.

"Well, Iggy, you see, you guys killed me that day you kicked me out. But I thank you for that. I learned who I can really trust, and found my true family and my real self. I'm not a tree-hugger, or a stupid people lover. I'm a warrior, a fighter; and don't give anything about anyone but the Hunters. But, I'm not totally cold, so I lead the Hunters to save the world. We trained for months, and we are killing machines. I personally got rid of the director, paralyzed Ter Borch, and took care of the scienctists. The Hunters did just as much. Opheilia got Jeb. Alec found a revived and, well, let's just say he took care of it. We aren't little goody-two shoes. We're cold-blooded creauttures," I growl.

Angel looks scared, and says

"There's things, she's not telling us. I can't read her mind, but I get that she's not telling us the whole story."

"Max, I-I just. Gosh damnit, I just wanna hold you! I haven't for three years!" Fang yells, running toward me.

He lifts me, spinning me while kissing me. I scream into his mouth, struggling to free myself, but he's covered all my strong points.

"GET THE HECK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Alec screams, ripping Fang off me.

I hit the ground, and I feel sick. My world is spinning, and everyone is looking at me, then to Alec and Fang fighting. With Josie's help, I stand. I'm wobbling like a drunk, but I don't care. I'm going to puke, so I run into the corn and spill my guts.

Everything I've eaten in the last 24 hours comes out, and that's a lot for a pregnant bird girl.

"MAX!"

"MAX IS PUKING!"

I stop puking after what feels like an eternity and just lay on the ground. Strong arms wrap around me; arms I love.

Alec's arms.

He carries me out of the patch of corn, and starts walking out of the corn maze, the Hunters following.

As well as the Flock, sadly.

"Guys, wait. I have something to tell the Flock before we go home," Opheilia says.

Everyone turns around to see what Opheilia needs to tell the Flock. She whips and screams,

"HELP! HELP ME!"

I smile weakly as the Flock's expressions turn to horror. Lila cackles and we run as security starts running up to the Flock.

And we fly home.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. I'm really loving this story, but if you could, I would really appreciate if you could check out my other story. Here's the info.:**

**Title: She Stands Against The Storm**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Thanks if you check it out!**

**I'm listening to Paramore's Ignorance, Brick By Boring Brick, and a bunch of their other songs. Check them out, they're really good!**

**Heart breaking 101: HEART! You know I could never kill off my Fangalicious Fang, my buff and blind pyro, my feminine fashionista, and my little angel! I just couldn't, but, it made you think I would. Didn't it? Mwhahaha that was a cliffie trick, sorry, twin. Keep being awesome you, as well as reading and reviewing. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Josie POV:

I am a murderer. Yes, I've "got rid of" scientists who deserved to die, but I've killed an innocent child.

My little brother.

You see, I told the Hunters that I killed my parents after they killed my older brother, Toby, but I didn't tell them about David. David was the sweetest thing in my world, after my older brother, Toby. When I killed my parents, I can control my elemental powers, but my elemental form power is another story.I killed David along with my parents, but it was an accident. An elemental power is when you can control and conjure up an element. You know how Max can do that fire stuff? That's an elemental power. I can control electricity and lightning. An elemental form power is when your emotions run too high while you're using your elemental powers, and you are almost unstoppable. I couldn't control myself when I did it, and my brother paid the price. I swore I would never use that power again.

But I also swore I would protect David.

And it haunts me.

I lie awake in bed, sunrise peeking through my curtains, and I sigh. Three hours of sleep last night. You might think that's not a lot of sleep, but for me it is. The usual time is an hour and a half to two hours. I pull myself out of bed, and change into clothes. I walk downstairs, and into the kitchen. Throwing some chocolate milk in the microwave, I make Lazy Hot Chocolate. Personally, I could use some laziness. I wait until the mircowave dings, and I pull out my LHC and walk into the dining room. I sip the warm milk, and listen to foot steps coming down the stairs.

"How the heck do you do everything you do with three hours of sleep?" a sleepy Joey asks.

Without missing a beat, I whisper

"I usually run on one and a half to two hours. I ran on even less when I was experimented on."

"NO WAY!" Joey yells.

I slap a hand over his mouth and close my eyes, listening.

Nothing.

" You need lower your voice before Max comes down," I hiss.

He nods, and I move my hand. I sip at my LHC, but it's cold, so I walk into the kitchen and dump it down the drain. Silently, I slip onto the front porch, Joey clunking loudly behind me. Flexing my muscles, I spread my wings out. Our house is a beach house on a secluded beach, so we have an awesome view. Climbing on top of the railing, I teeter back and forth dangerously wih my eyes closed.

"I don't care if you have wings or not, you're scaring me! Get down!"Joey says.

"Sometimes, I tempted to jump off with my wings folded up. Or flying over the ocean and just stop flapping. It would be easier than doing what I'm doing," I admit.

"Swear to me you'll never do that, please,"Joey says.

Joey POV

"Swear to me you'll never do that, please," I say.

I cannot lose Josie, she's the only girl I could ever love. I would have to kill myself if she killed herself. Why would Josie want to commit suicide? She has a family, friends, and….. me. What more could she want?

"I'm haunted, Joey. I killed him, my little brother. He's dead because of me. Not Toby, David. I had two brothers, not one. And I murdered him with lightning. I swore I would protect him, and I broke that promise. I killed my own blood brother. I deserve to die, I should be dead. Everything would be better if he was here instead of me!" Josie cries.

I am shocked.

Two…brothers? Killed…..him? It's a lot to take in, but I don't have any more time to process as Josie starts rising in the air and zooming over to the ocean.

_Or flying over the ocean and just stop flapping._

NO!

I race to Josie, who is now falling from the air over the ocean. Her mouth is moving as I race toward her.

_GOD, I give you my soul and heart. I believe in you and keep my soul. I'm sorry, David and Toby. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore._

I reach out and grab her by the waist. She thrashes against me, kicking and screaming cusses.

"LET ME DIE, JOEY! I'M HAUNTED, I'M ALREADY DEAD. LET ME FINISH THE JOB!" Josie shrieks.

"JOSIE! I CAN'T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF, I-I-I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" I scream over her.

Smashing my lips against hers, I kiss her urgently. Josie is stiff at first, but she slowly starts to kiss back. Pulling back, I whisper,

"Never leave me, Josie."

Josie smiles weakly and nods.

"Does this mean we're together?" She asks.

"If you want to."

"I'd like that. But, could you not mention this little episode here?" Josie whispers, eskimo kissing me.

"Yeah, but attempt that again and I'll tell everyone. If you ever succeed, I'll have to bring you back to life just to yell at you,"I threaten.

Josie smiles for the first time in a while, and holding my hand, we fly to the house.

****A FEW HOURS LATER***************

Josie POV:

I don't know how it's possible, but a few hours ago I was going to kill myself. And now I'm holding hands with the hottest guy in the universe, eating a huge breakfast, and smiling bigger than I thought possible.

And then the doorbell rings.

No one rings the doorbell, or even comes to our house.

Max and Alec stiffen, Joey squeezes my hand in surprise, and being the fourth oldest, I sigh and get up.

Pulling open the door, I make my mind set into mean and vicious. That's kind of hard to do, as a happy person.

But, my mood is turned as I see the traitors standing on our doorstep.

The Flock.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. Okay, I know chapter isn't the best, but the really good parts are coming up in the next chapter or two. I have a few questions for you guys, that I would really appreciate you guys answering.**

**If you had to choose between the couples Max/Fang or Max/Alec, which would you choose and why?*** Please don't say Max/Alec because she's having his kid.**

**If you had to kill one member of either the Flock or the Hunters, who would it be and why?**

**Iggy/Ella or Iggy/Nudge?**

**Opheilia/Iggy or Opheilia/Nyx?**

**If I was to kill Ella and Dr.M, what way should I kill them?**

**Gazzy/Nudge or Gazzy/Cassie?**

**Favorite part? Least Favorite?**

**Please answer each question, please! Thanks, guys! You guys rock!**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

I get up from my seat at the table and walk to the door, growling under my breath. The Flock is standing on our doorstep, looking gulity.

"We just want to talk," Nudge says despretely.

"No, I don't want," I growl.

"Please, Max! We're sorry!"Angel cries.

My concious shows up for the kids I raised, and I growl.

Remind me to strangle kill my concious later.

I spin on my heel and head into the livivng room, where Cassie is watching "Dog the Bounty Hunter" reruns she's seen before. The Flock follows me in and sits on the couch.

We're silent, except for the TV where Dog is cursing out a drunk that I could murder in three seconds.

"I don't know how Dog doesn't just kill him. Or hire you to kill him, it would only take a second or two,"Cassie says, as if reading my mind.

"Thanks, Cass," I say.

"So you guys wanted to talk?" Nyx says quietly.

"Yeah. Well, we wanted to say that we were wrong, Max. We didn't know that you had your experation date. And….. we just want you back, Max," Iggy pleads.

"You just don't get it, guys! I'm not the Max you knew. I'm a killer. I hate people. I don't give a damn about the enviroment, and I don't care about anyone but my real family," I say.

"But we are your family, Max!"Nudge cries.

I jump up and grab Nudge's chin, making her look me in the eyes.

"No. You. Are. Not,"I grit out

I let go of her chin and start walking out of the living room.

"What happened, Max? Something big happened, something to you and Gazzy. What was it?" Angel asks.

I freeze. She's right. Something did happen. Something….. unspeakable.

"NO. You don't have to tell her, Max." Gazzy says through grinding teeth.

I spin around and face Angel.

"You want to know what changed me?"

She nods.

"Fine,"I say.

Dropping most of my mind-block, I nod to her. Then she starts looking through everything that I allow her to see.

Horrible images flash across my mind.

You see, after Gazzy and I left the Flock, we were captured by the school. We were tortured, abused, and just plain hurt. Altered to be all we could be.

I don't even have my original eyes anymore.

After a few minutes, Angel is sobbing on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"I guess you were right, Ange. There is more I wasn't telling you," I spit, walking to the beach-front door.

I open the door and step out onto the porch. I drink in the salty air and walk down to the water's edge.

I choke back a sob and sit by the ocean.

"How come you've never told me that you were taken back to the school with Gazzy before you met us?"

I turn to face a pale Alec.

"I try not to remember, Alec. It's too painful. I can barely speak of that time without bursting out in tears," I sob.

Alec walks over to me and cradles me against his chest.,

"What did they do to you?" He growls.

"They replaced my eyes with new ones, they put me in a room that was on fire to see if I could control it, they took blood, they put me in an electric chair and turned it up to the highest level possible, and much, much more that I still can't believe they did,"I sob into his chest.

He tightens his grip on me as I let it all out.

After a few minutes, I stop and wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being a baby,"I say.

"No, you're a girl. No, a woman. You have a right to cry when you want to. Especially now that you're pregnant," Alec says.

Hugging him, I smile.

"You're what?!" Voices say behind me.

I need to get these guys cat bells!

**Auhtor's note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. This update is my attempt to update this weekend despite me being extremely busy. So, you're welcome. Um, I might make up another story, so keep your eyes peeled. Muchos Gracias to my readers, reviewers and favoriters. Please review!**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Fang POV:

Max is screaming and crying in the shower, harder and louder than I thought ever possible. Dr. M and Angel are sobbing over something no one else knows about, and everyone is freaking out.

"Dr. M, Angel, spill it. Like, now," I growl.

"G-get M-m-max to tell you," Angel cries.

Suddenly, the shower stops and Max is silent. I notice it's raining outside. No, more like the clouds are crying along with Max, Dr.M, and Angel. I run out in the hallway to see Max coming out of the bathroom.

"Max!" Ella and Nudge cry out behind me.

They run past me to hug Max, but she's already on the stairs, running down the stairs. I rush past them to see her running outside in only her newly-cut PJ's. **(A/N: She cut her PJ pants into shorts, and made her PJ top into a shredded tank-top.)** Max spread out her wings in the rain, and starts dancing amongst the rain; her beat the thunder and her spot light the lightning.

"Max looks like a beautiful, strange, insane girl with wings," Iggy whispers.

Without turning around, I whisper

"That's because she is just that."

Max POV:

You have not lived until you've danced in the rain. The rain soothes you, your background music is the thunder, and your spotlight is the lightning. You smile and frown, scream and sing, twirl and dance, all between Heaven and Hell. I know I could be struck with lightning any minute, but I don't give a damn. I see the Flock and Ella on the porch, and I laugh.

"WANNA JOIN A DYING GIRL IN DANCING IN THE RAIN?!"

This goes over like a bag of rocks.

"WHAT?!"

"NOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"MAX! DON'T SAY THAT'S IT'S TRUE!"

"MAX!"

I just laugh, throwing back my head and spreading my arms out. I feel a yank on my arm, and I look down. It's Fang, tugging me towards the house.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cry out, yanking back my arm.

I run out farther, and start singing.

**[ Ignorance By Paramore]**

"Here's Brick by Boring!" I yell. I start the song, the girls dancing around me silently.

**[Brick By Boring Brick By Paramore]**

I end, and I walk towards the porch door, smiling through my tears.

"HOW'S THAT FOR A DYING GIRL SHOWING UP DEATH?!" I scream.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. Okay, I've been busy with my other story, so I'm sorry. Here's the info.**

**Title: The Hunters**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**Rating: M ('cause I'm kinda paranoid and slightly suggestive themes as well as pregnancy)**

**By: Yours Truly, Forever yours, Never Another's, caribbeansoulforever!**

**Pleasity, please, please?**

**I would be very happy if you did :D**

**Thanks,**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Alec POV:

Right now, I'm leading the love of my life into the x-ray room of her mom's vetranary office.

Dr.M opens the door to the examining room, and flicks on the light. She walks over to a drawer and pulls out a huge tub of blue goo, sani-wipes, and a blue hospital robe.

"Wait, aren't you a vet?"I ask.

"Yes, but Max has been examined here before, and has had surgery on her wrist after some convincing that I shouldn't have listened to," Dr.M says, handing Max the robe.

"Convincing?" I ask.

"Fang showed me how she tried to take out the chip herself," Dr.M replies, turning on the machine.

"Tried to…. What? How?"I ask.

"With a shell that-"

"A SHELL?! That could've killed you!" I exclaim.

"Can we NOT talk about that? I've already been scolded for that," Max says, tears just barely brimming in her eyes.

"Sure, honey. You have to put on this robe while I go get something,"Dr.M says, walking out.

For a few minutes, Max just stands there looking at me.

"Are you going to change?" I ask.

Max blushes a deep red, and looks at the ground.

"Could you- could you turn around?" She mumbles.

Taking her in my arms, I lift her chin up. She's blushing a deep red, and it's kind of cute how shy and modest she's being.

"It's your body. If you don't want me to see it now, I respect that. If you think I'm going to be upset or mad about them, I'm not. And if you're shy because you're pregnant, don't be because your beautiful," I say, kissing her on the forehead.

I turn around and I hear clothes rustling, and a hand leans on me for support. The hand is taken off, and Max calls out,

"Okay, I'm good!"

I turn around and Max is stnading there in a blue robe and her strecthy pants.

The door opens, and Dr.M walks in with a box of those gloves that doctors and dentists use. She pats the examining table, and pulls on the rubber gloves. I help Max up onto the table and Dr.M hooks her up to the machine with some wires and tubes. She rubs goop all over Max's stomach and Max shivers like she's cold. Doctor Martienez puts this stick attached to the machine, and puts it on Max's stomach.

"My! Oh! Max!" Max's mom exclaims.

Max's eyes widen in fear.

"Max- you heal faster than the regular human. So you're going to have the baby sooner than the average human. You're progressed to a human's five months. You're going to be a mom in four months," Dr.M says.

Whhhhaaaaaaaa?

Max POV:

"Four. Months?"I squeak.

Mom nods, and my eyes widen.

"Would you like to know the gender?" She asks.

I look at Alec, and he shrugs.

"Sure!" I say.

"Well, the gender is….."

"Stop being dramatic, mom!" I say.

"Well, Max, congratualations on your baby girl and boy!" My mom exclaims.

"Twins?!" I exclaim.

My mom nods vigourously.

Alec leans over to kiss me as the first tears in my eyes roll down my face. We're all a happy mess for a few minutes, and then I get cold.

"Let's go home and tell the guys the news!"I exclaim.

"I can't wait to tell the guys!" Alec says.

"I can't wait to get this goop off my stomache!" I say, grabbibg a wet-wipe.

Life couldn't be better.

* * *

Pushing open the front door, the Hunters are ready to interogate us. The girls try and pull me to their rooms, but Alec puts his arms around me like steel bars.

"We get questioned together," He says.

We all walk into the living room, and Dr.M says,

"You guys, I'm beat. Tell me if you're going anywhere. No drinking, Max," She says, shuffling upstairs.

"Okay, twins or single?" Cassie asks.

"Twins," Alec answers.

She squeals and bounces up and down.

"Tell me it's two girls, Max! We don't need anymore boys!" Opheilia groans.

"Well, it's a girl. And a boy!" I exclaim.

"OMG we have to celebrate! Let's go to the teenage karokee club! It's open-mike time at 9:00!" Ella suggests.

"Sure!" I say, feeling on top of the world.

"I'll tell mom, you guys get in the car! GO, GO, GO!"She says.

Gotta love Ella.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! I had to update, since I had all my thoughts exploding out my ears. So, the twin girl and boy won! WHOOOO! Now I need help in the area of picking a girl's name. I was wondering what your opinion is on that. So, I created a list of great girl names, and all you gotta do is comment and choose one girl name, and maybe suggest one of your own.**

**Here's the list:**

**Bellona (Girl)**

**Andromeda (Girl)**

**Aurora (Girl)**

**Muchos Gracias if you help me.**

**Thanks!**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Maximum Ride, **"**Part of Me", **"**Drops of Jupiter", **"**Secrets", **"** It All",**"**Monster"**"**Safe and Sound" or**** "I Believe In You And Me"**

Max POV:

If you haven't ever heard that stupid eighties song that's got the guy singing about being in his car, let me give you a piece of advice.

DON'T LISTEN TO IT.

Now I may be biased, but once you hear a tone-deaf 15 year old singing it the second you enter a karaoke club, you're going to want to turn around and walk out.

But, me being strong, I stayed and kept walking in. Ella picks out a good table, and we all sit down.

"Max and Opheilia, you have to sing! I want to hear you!" Ella says.

"NO!" Lila and I say at the same time.

"Please, I'll get everyone else to sing!" Ella begs.

"Only if Lila agrees," I say with a smirk.

You see, Opheilia will do anything for a dare or challenge except:

Talk about her past

Talk about her love life

Sing and dance

"I'm not going to do it!" Lila says, wide eyed.

Nyx, the traitor, leans toward Lila and whispers something in her ear.

Sighing, Lila says,

"I'm only singing if you can get everyone else to," She says.

WHAT?

"Who else isn't going to sing?" Ella says, her eyes daring anyone to come forward.

"I CANNOT sing. I'm not falling for a guilt trip, though!" Alec says.

"Okay, but you're it! Anyone else?"Ella exclaims.

Everyone is silent.

"Good luck Max and Opheilia, let's go up!"Ella says, pulling us to the DJ booth.

"We're going to all sing separately in order,"She says.

"Of course, who's going first?" He asks.

All eyes look at Ella, but Cassie steps up and says,

"I will. Hit me with any Katy Perry song you have," Cass says, inspecting her nails.

"Part of Me?" The DJ asks, interested.

"Like I would say "No", "She says, grabbing a mike.

She steps onto the stage, and the music starts up.

**[Part Of Me by Katy Perry**

The song stops, aynd everyone claps.

"Who's next?"

Before we can even say "Ella", Gazzy says,

"I'll go! I'll take Drops of Jupiter by Train."

He grabs the mike, and steps on stage. The begging starts up, and I'm shocked by the melidous voice coming out of Gazzy's throat.

**[Drops Of Jupiter By Train]**

The crowd erupts into wild applause, and the girls are all screaming his name. Gazzy blushes, throws the mike to Ella, and jumps off the stage

"I'm going next, I know. I'll do "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift," Ella says.

She grabs a mike and climbs on stage.

**_[Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars]_**

"Next! What'll you be singing?" The DJ asks Joey.

"Ummm "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay," Joey replies, hopping on stage.

**[Viva La Vida By Coldplay]**

Joey smiles at the clappers cheering for him.

"I'll go next! "Secrets" by One Republic," Nyx says, grabbing the mike from Joey and switching it back on.

"Coming at ya'!" The DJ shouts.

** [ Secrets By One Republic] **

The crowd is roaring for Nyx, about ready to swallow him up!

"Who's next?"The DJ asks.

" I am. I'll take " Mr. Know It All" by Kelly Clarkson," Josie says.

"You sure you're going to be able to handle that, sweetheart?" He asks.

"Yeah," Josie says, flashing him a small smile.

"Okay, sugarlips. Good luck," He says, winking at her.

I think I just barfed.

**[Mr. Know It All By Kelly Clarkson]**  
The people burst into applause, and some guys are declaring their love.

"Thank you! Thank you!," Josie yells into the mike.

Slowly, I turn to Lila.

"You're going," She says, as if stating a fact.

"Okay, I'll take "Monster" by Paramore," I yell over the din.

The Dj nods, and I step onto the stage. The beat starts.

Go time.

**[ Monster By Paramore] **

I can see Alec in the crowd, cheering and whistling as loud as he can.

It's Lila's turn. I flash her a thumbs up, and she smiles weakly.

Good luck.

Opheilia POV:

I don't sing.

Let's get that straight.

So when the DJ turns to me, I say straight out,

"I don't sing, but I'm taking Whitney Housten's "I Believe In You and Me."

"Whoa. Are you sure. No one takes on a Whitney song. Like, ever," He asks.

"Put it on before I throw up or change my mind," I growl, grabbing a mike.

I pull myself onto the stage, and take a deep breathe.

I'm going to frickin' puke if the song doesn't start soon. The beat starts up, and I start to sing.

**[ I Believe In You and Me By Whitney Houston]**

I stop and realize the crowd is silent. Was I that bad?

Then, the crowd jumps up and cheers and whistles and screams at the top of their lungs. It's crazy, I'm a horrible singer.

Obviously not.

Stepping off stage, I'm grinning.

Maybe I should sing more often.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! This chapter was revised because I recently found out your stories can be deleted if you put in music lyrics, along with doing other things. Sorry, I was upset when I found out, too! But I still love 8 and 16, my fave numbers! Yep, I'm weird like that.**

**Thanks!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't own "Emergency" by Paramore.**

Max POV:

As Opheilia sits down, the crowd finishes cheering.

"Opheilia you liar! You can sing!" Cassie says.

Lila just blushes and stirs her soda with her straw.

"YOU LIKED THAT? WELL HERE' S OUR NEXT SINGER, SO GET OUT ON THAT DANCE FLOOR!"The DJ yells.

Alec pulls me onto my feet, while Joey pulls up Josie and Gazzy pulls up Ella. The music starts up, and I recognize the song.

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong**  
**Cause I won't stop holding on**

**So are you listening?**  
**So are you watching me?**

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong**  
**Cause I won't stop holding on.**

**This is an emergency**  
**So are you listening?**

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**It's really not your fault**  
**That no one cares to talk about it,**  
**Talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die**  
**Way too many times**  
**When it deserved to be alive**  
**(When it deserved to be alive)**  
**I've seen you cry**  
**Way too many times**  
**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

**So you give up every chance you get**  
**Just to feel new again**

**I think we have an emergency**  
**I think we have an emergency**

**And you do your best to show me love,**  
**but you don't know what love is.**

**So are you listening?**  
**So are you watching me?**

**Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**It's really not your fault**  
**That no one cares to talk about it,**  
**Talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die**  
**Way too many times**  
**When it deserved to be alive**  
**(When it deserved to be alive)**  
**I've seen you cry**  
**Way too many times**  
**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

**These scars, they will not fade away.**

**No one cares to talk about it, talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die**  
**Way too many times**  
**When it deserved to be alive**  
**(When it deserved to be alive)**  
**I've seen you cry**  
**Way too many times**  
**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

For the first time, I look up at the singer and I gasp.

It's Fang.

"My singing is dedicated to Maximum Ride, the love of my life,"He says, looking straight at me.

The crowd cheers, and he hops off stage. I look at Alec, and give him a " let's-go-now" look.

He drags me off the dance floor, the rest of the Hunters following. He slaps a $40.00 bill on the table, and drags me outside. We're walking towards the car, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tense up, and whip around.

Yet again, it's Fang.

This is getting really old. Seriously old.

"Max, please! Just listen!" Fang exclaims.

"She doesn't have to listen to any tratior like you!" Alec spits.

"I wasn't talking to you, buddy. I was talking to Max," Fang hisses.

"If you're talking to Max, you're talking to me," Alec snarls.

"Alec, let's just go. I don't want to fight," I say, grabbing his hand.

"You're not fighting because you're pregnant. I'M probably going to be fighting, though," Alec says, turning to Fang.

"You wanna fight, pretty boy? Well bring it!" Fang yells.

Alec growls deep from his throat, like an animal, and lunges at Fang. Fang is slammed into the ground, pinned. But Fang being Fang, he throws Alec off him, roaring. They cicrle each other, searching for a weak point. Fang throws an uppercut to Alec's chin, but Alec ducks out of the way, sending a drop kick that Fang just barely misses. The punches speed up, so fast I can't see them.

Alec is going to get hurt, I know it. So, I plunge into the fight.

A fist hits me in the the cheek, but then it happens.

A round-house kick is placed directly on my stomach from Alec.

I go flying across the parking lot, waving around like a rag doll. I land hard on the concrete, not breathing.

_Please babies, be okay!_

Josie rushes over, and puts her hands on my stomach. She closes her eyes, and leans her ear onto my stomache. She leans back, smiling.

"Your babies are okay because everything sounds normal. Where does it hurt?" She asks.

"Good. Right here," I say, pointing to my stomach.

"Okay, let's get you home," Josie says, pulling me off the ground.

I lean on her, and we hobble towards the car. Alec starts to lift me, but I scream,

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He leans back, shocked at my scared voice and wide eyes. He drops his hands, and I get into the car with the girls, the boys standing around in shock.

"It was an accident, Max! You can't blame Alec!" Joey says.

"Bye, guys," Cassie says, buckling up closing the car door.

The car engine is started up, and we get onto the road. I cradle my stomache, rubbing it.

"I can't believe that Alec would fight ike that, and hit you instead of Fang! I just can't believe it!" Ella exclaims.

I'm silent, and the girls are too, for the rest of the ride. The girls help me out of the car, and into the house. Ella leads us into the basement, which looks like a bigger living room with a hockey table, a pool table, and a bunch of other cool items and games. And there's four chouches. Ella and Cassie unfold the couches into beds. Ella walks over to a closet, and pulls out five huge blankets. She throws a random assortment of colorful pillows over her shoulder,and a heating pad.

"Everyone grab a blanket and two pillows. Then, go get into PJs, and come back downstairs. Here's a heating pad for you, Max," Ella says.

I nod, and scamper upstairs. I change into flowy " belly-dancer" pants, and a loose t-shirt.

As I walk downstairs I hear the front door open. I don't want to see any of the guys! I run as fast as I can into the basement, shutting the door quickly behind me. There's a knock.

"Max! It's Ella and the girls! Let us in before the guys get down the stairs!" Ella says quickly.

I open the door, and let them all in as the boys come into view. I slam the door,and lock it.

"Come on! OPEN UP!" The guys yell.

"NO!" Josie yells back.

We all pick a couch, and Cassie shares a bed with Ella.

"So how long are we going to stay mad at the guys? What are we going to do for revenge?" Lila asks.

"As long as I'm upset. And I'm giving the guys the silent treatment, but you guys can do whatever you want," I say, putting the heating pad on "HIGH".

"Whatever I want? The silent treatment from you? Oh, Alec and the boys will regret ever being born!" Opheilia says, smiling wickedly.

I'm just glad the babies are okay.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. My sister is being a weirdo, but you gotta love her. She just erased the end of this chapter, but I fixed it.**

***Gives sister dirty look, while she just looks innocent as possible***

**Anywho, I couldn't just leave you with a "I don't know if the babies are okay…." So here it is. I'm happy because I got good reviews for my other story! And this one! Keep it up, guys! It means the world to me! R&R, **

**Thanks!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

"Max. Max. MAX!" Opheilia hisses in front of my face.

"Whaaaaa?" I ask, half asleep.

"We're setting up our pranks! GET. UP,"Opheilia hisses, smacking me with a pillow.

Rubbing my eyes, I sit up and look at the clock.

3:27 AM

"Why do we have to set up revenge pranks at 3 AM!?" I hiss.

"Just come on!" Lila whispers, pulling me to my feet.

She drags me over to the door, all the girls following.

"You are going to watch the boys to make sure they stay asleep, and if they are waking up use this walkie-talkie to tell us," Lila whispers, handing me a walkie-talkie.

I nod, and she opens the door. Outside the door, all the guys are sound asleep, laying on guard. The girls sneak past, and walk upstairs. Then, I get and idea. I sneak back into the room, and grab a thick Sharpie. Being childish, I uncap it and set to work on Alec. I draw a mustache and glasses, and write "THIS IS FOR HURTING ME"

I lean back and nod at my work. I cap the Sharpie.

And I sit there. Staring at the sleeping guys for about an hour.

The girls come running down the stairs, and they're grinning. They walk into the room, smiling triumphantly. Ella closes the door, and spins around, grinning like a maniac.

"I feel so badass! But we better get to sleep so we're not acting like something is up. Good-night!" She whispers.

I lay down, knowing that things are going to get a little bit messy tomorrow.

* * *

"MAX!" Alec yells from outside the door.

I jerk upwards in my bed, sweating from a nightmare about me having a miscarriage from being kicked.

"Max? Are you okay? You look a little pale," Ella asks worriedly

"I'm- I'm okay. Just a nightmare," I say, trying to sound braver than I feel.

And then I realize something.

I'm not mad at Alec because he kicked me. I'm mad at Alec because he scared me. He scared me into the thought that I could lose the babies.

I stand up, and walk over to the door, trying to ignore the nightmare that is still fresh in my mind. I open the door, and I push past Alec, past Joey, past Gazzy, past Nyx. I walk up the stairs, trying to make me not shake. I hear the girls come out, and I hear Lila say in a sarcastic tone,

"Alec! What happened to your face?"

I walk into the kitchen, and open the refrigerator, pulling out the milk. I walk into the back and open the pantry to find- wait, what?

A picture of each of the guys in embarrassing situations and poses. Alec has his short puffed up in the pool and he's making a face that looks like he's constipated. Joey is holding his crown jewels and is mid-jump. Nyx is looking at a box of feminine products with unusual curiosity. Gazzy is in a diaper with a binky in his mouth, because of a dare. Smirking, I grab the cereal. I walk out of the pantry, and see the guys staring at me, the girls snickering next to them. I walk up to Josie, and raise an eyebrow.

"Your idea?" I ask.

She nods and snickers. I give her a hive five and say,

"By the way I loved Joey's picture."

I walk up to the counter and grab a bowl as the boys walk into the pantry. I smirk as I pour my milk in because I can hear their groans and moans. When they come out, though, they are totally chill like it's not pick deal.

"Really?"Alec asks, pointing to the picture and then his face.

"Yup, but it's no way the end, "Lila says.

Gazzy walks up to the fridge, and opens the freezer.

"WHOA! UNDERWEAR!"He yells.

The guys race over, and each of the guys pull out a pair of underwear. Gazzy pulls out "Cars" underwear, and his face is really super red. I just laugh.

"BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! BRRRRRRRRRRIINNNNNNNNNNNGG!"

"Answer the phone, Joey!" I say.

"Hello?" He asks.

But the phone keeps ringing.

"Joey, answer the phone!"

"I DID!" He yells, walking into the room, holding up the phone.

Then, a huge alarm goes off upstairs from a bedroom, and there's a knock at the front door. The phone stops ringing for a second, but it instant starts up again. The alarm keeps ringing, someone is pounding on the front and back door, now. The guys are furiously looking around, trying to turn everything off. Every time one guy turns off the alarm and the phone stops ringing, someone pounds on the front door! And suddenly, it all goes quiet, except for loud laughs from the girls, who are standing in front of me, faces flushed from laughter. The guys just stare at us angrily.

"You know what, I'm going out for a walk," Alec mutters furiously, stalking towards the door.

Even before it happens, I know what's going to happen when he answers the door this time. He opens it, and a bucket of identifiable goop dumps all over his head.

And he just stands there, shaking with fury.

"Max…. we need to talk," he growls.

I roll my eyes and follow him outside. He wipes the goop off his face, and shakes himself out. He turns to me, and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry I kicked you, but I couldn't stop myself. I would never,_ ever_ hurt you on purpose. Forgive me?" He says.

I blink once, and I nod. He smiles at me, and leans in to kiss me. I put a hand on his goopy chest.

"I'm not kissing you until you get showered," I laugh, and he just smiles.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been working on my other stories and a super-secret new one! Watch for it on my profile!**

**Thanks! Okay, I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I'm putting up something new. Whatever story you want me to update first (She Stands Against The Storm or The Hunters), you have to tell me in the comments each time. **

**This goes for SSATS, as well.**

**Thanks,**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: I am so, so, SO sorry! I got grounded, and I lost my muse! But, I found it in a certain boy we don't know too much about…..**

Nix POV:

I can't be like everyone else. I can't be like pregnant Max, or young Cassie or guilty Josie. My past prevents that. If I act like anyone in the Hunters, I'm going to get us all killed.  
"Whaaatttt?" is probably your reaction.

But I'm not kidding.

You see, I wasn't always a mutant. I worked for a secret organization called Black. Black is an organization that does the government's…. dirty work. The SEALS are great, no offense at ALL, but we do the hardcore jobs. We are the ones that assassinate, kidnap, overthrow and everything as such. It was Scott Stevens, Kevin Balldrin, Chloe Daskin, Marianna Goode, Sparta Kalvin, and me. We were top of the line, the best of the best. At only 13, I was the youngest person in the group. But, I was still amazing. Our group in the Black organization was one of two. Our team was called Pitch and the other was called Bullet. Pitch was the best of the best, and Black's first response team. Bullet, however, was just as good, just… different. More violence. Less secretive. The day it all fell apart looked like nice day, but looks are deceiving. I was 13, and we had just been captured by the enemy, as planned. I had just had my ear damaged, and I couldn't hear anything from it. It was bleeding badly, and I was worried. Bullet was supposed to show up and rescue us, but I hadn't seen a wisp of them at all. Suddenly, the door opened, and there was Bullet. But they were standing by the bad guys, not doing anything. We screamed at them to strike, to move, anything! But as it turns out, Bullet was not working for Black anymore. They were going rouge. And they killed us off, one by one. I was special and I was wanted. So they sold me to Itex, not even caring that a 13 year old was going to be tested on. They left me deaf in one ear, because they didn't know I was deaf since I was almost completely fine. So stupid. I escaped, and here I am. But Bullet is not gone. Black may be, as well as Pitch, but not Bullet. And I know who their next target is.

The Hunters.

The evidence is hard for regular people to see, but not a Black agent. There's been people in our beach house, checking the search histories on our computers, watching from the beaches and forests, and leaving clues so subtle you wouldn't even see them even if you were told where they were. That is why I can't let my guard down. Because once Bullet has a target, they won't stop.

I shake my head, and step out onto the porch. Lila is sitting there with her book, and I cuss mentally. No, don't take it that way. I have a major crush on Lila. But that's the problem! She distracts me from protecting us from Bullet! I sigh, and sit down on a rocking chair.

"Hey," I say lamely.

She looks up with wide eyes and blinks.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asks.

"1 minute and 47.2 seconds," I say, not missing a beat.

She exhales in relief, and I raise a single eyebrow in curiosity. O shakes her head, and blushes, murmuring something about reading out loud. I laugh, and she smiles. I stare out at the street where a group of little kids are playing with jump ropes. So care-free, so lucky. If only I could be like that…

"What's wrong, Nyx?" Lila asks.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," I lie.

"And why do I find that so hard to believe….. is it the furrowed eyebrows or the worried eyes?" Lila says sarcastically.

I snort, and she shakes her head. We sit in silence, watching the kids in the street.

"We're all liars, you know that, Nyx? I'm a liar, you're a liar, Max is a liar, and basically everyone else that's a Hunter," Lila says out of the blue.

"So? Everyone tells a little whit lie once in a while," I say, shrugging.

She now chuckles, and shakes her head.

"We're not little school kids, Nyx. White lies are nothing. I mean the lies that mean everything. Who we are, what we do, what we did. Those kinds of lies. And you see, Nyx, liars can, 6 out of 10 times, tell when people are lying," Lila says.

I look down at the porch and wonder what Lila is onto….

"Nyx, I know what you're keeping from us. We need to tell Max. Right now, " Lila says in a quieter tone.

I look up at the girl who is a stubborn, tough, mentally and physically abused teenager and stare on in dumb-wonder. I leave no traces. How could she figure this out?

"Nyx, I'm the best liar there is. You think you're the only kid that Black had? Yeah, right. They wanted skill, no matter the cost. You were Pitch. You worked with Bullet. You had no clue about Mist, "Lila says, looking me in the eyes.

"So you know, or should I say you knew? Black was like that… but what is Mist?" I ask.

"The best kept secret in the world. Mist was the third group that Black had. Mist was the one they called in when things went down the drain. We showed up under fake names, did the dirty work, and left without a trace. Ever find a mist after it went away? Ever wonder why? Same thing. Because we were that good," Lila says, looking me dead in the eyes.

I stare at her, wondering what else I didn't know.

"You think Black would let two groups of stupid little kids run around doing dirty work without something- or someone- to cover their butts if one of those stupid little groups messed up? Obviously you did. Mist was the butt cover when Pitch was terminated and Bullet went rouge. But then Bullet leaked info about Black, and we were dismantled. I was sold, almost like a slave, to scientists who couldn't wait to make this ferocious little warrior "perfect". That's why I'm like this. That's why I know that Bullet is coming after us, Nyx! Bullet won't give up without a fight, and we need to be prepared!" Lila cries, tears pooling in her eyes at the end.

"So I'm just a stupid little kid playing with fire, huh? So that's what you think of me?" I ask, hiding my sadness that she doesn't like me behind my anger.

"Nyx, just-just… no. I'm not saying that! I'm not degrading your skills because your history and Max's history was the hardest to find in the Hunters! I'm just saying that I thought someone so smart would think about Black not having something to cover their butts, but Mist was good, so just drop it. That's not our problem. Bullet is," Lila says, sounding much older than she really is.

I nod wordlessly, and stare once again at the kids across the street playing with jump ropes.

"What are we going to do Nyx?" O whispers.

I stay silent, and tilt my face towards the sky.

"I don't know Lila. Watch… and wait I guess. Bullet is exactly what the name describes it as. Fast, Painful and unpredictable. We're skating on thin ice, and it's just getting hotter, Lila," I say, and there's nothing else that I can say.

Because if there's one thing a Black agent gets, it's hopelessness.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, if you don't mind I think I'm going to stay under the computer desk so you guys don't murder me! One second please….*Ducks under computer desk and holds up a thumb as a "Good-to-go" symbol* Okay, I know I've been MIA these past weeks, but I was grounded and then it was my birthday so I'm sorry! Someone was asking for a bad guy in this story, so here it is! Please tell me if this stinks or what-not! Oh, something else! This story is now rated T because the language is not cussing anymore, along with any of my other stories! Please R&R!**

**~Ever**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

After Nyx and Lila come into the house, I feel almost a shift in the air. I quickly shake it off, though, because it's almost time for my appointment. As Lila passes me, I call out to her.

"Lila, want to come to the appointment?"

"Sure, Max! Gimme five!" She replies.

I walk back over to my bag and finish putting in anything I might need for the appointment.

"Hey, Max, are you almost ready to go to my office?" My mom asks, walking down the stairs.

"Um, yeah. I'm bringing the Hunters this time, though. They're flying," I say, picking up my bag.

"Okay, I'll meet you out in the car!" Mom exclaims, walking out of the room and out the front door.

I smile, and walk upstairs to the girls' room, which is blasting "Swimming" by Florence + The Machine. I shake my head, knock, and a voice yells,

"COME IN!"

I open the door, and I see Josie and Lila whisper something to each other, and they both nod. I give them a curious look but they just smile and Lila says,

"We're going to get directions from your mom to her office, then start flying."

I shrug, and head over to the guys' room. The room is blasting "Airplanes" by B.O.B. feat. Hayley Williams. I knock, and the music is shut off and the door opens. All the guys pile out, including Alec.

"Okay guys, to my-"

"MOM'S OFFICE FOR MY APPOINTMENT! We know, Max!" Joey finishes, and sticks out his tongue playfully.

I give a playful scowl, and he just laughs. Alec wraps his arms around my waist and leads me downstairs.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask.

He growls, and tightens his grip in my waist.

"It's nothing, Max. We were just discussing things about….. the baby and you. Whether or not we should switch our house or not because we wonder if we could fit twins," He says, and I nod.

But I know he's lying.

_Time skip to Max's Mom's office….._

As mom spreads this goop over my stomach, I shiver, because it's really cold. Mom starts up the machine, and I giggle when the stick attached to the machine rolls over my stomach, because it tickles. Mom is staring at the screen in shock, and then looks back at me.

"Max? I was wrong when I said that you would be parents in four months. They've progressed from five months to about nine months in a matter of weeks. You're going to give birth pretty soon," My mom says.

And I start clutching at the nearest thing- Alec's arm, I think- and I try to calm down.

_I'm not ready to be a mom! I was supposed to get used to the idea of being a mom in four months! I'm… not… ready!_

I'm hyperventilating, and Alec is trying to calm me down. Mom passes me a paper bag, and I try to take slow, deep breaths. When I finally manage to, I notice that the entire Hunters group is staring at me.

"Looks like we'll have two new members of the Hunters sooner than we thought!" I exclaim.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! I know that I haven't updated this story in forever, but let's get this straight:**

**I AM NOT ABANDONING **_**ANY**_** OF MY STORIES!**

**I've been thinking, and I think I'm going to continue this story until Chapter 16 or 18, but I am going to try and finish this up right. Thanks for staying true,**

**A Dedicated Girl,**

**~Ever **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Alec POV:**

Me. A father. Very soon.

Wow.

I blink, and then grin at Max.

"Um, Hunters, why don't you head back home so I can talk to Alec and Max alone?"Dr. M asks.

The Hunters are going through different emotions about finding out. Cassie is squealing, Josie and Lila are grinning really widely as they're talking about baby names and being aunts, while the guys are trying to look cool while still freaking out (in a good way) that they're going to be uncles. They all give Max hugs and waves as they start to head out of the room and out of the building. Nyx, the last one in the room, motions for me to follow him into the hallway. Max smiles at me, and I give her a peck on the cheek before following him out into the hallway.

I look at him with a hard face, and he understands that I mean business.

"I'm glad you decided to share your information about this team, Bullet, because now it means more than ever. Max is at her weakest point, and with newborn babies she'll be weighed down more than ever. We need to be at our absolute best," I say in a low tone

"I'll check out the house from top to bottom, and then set up whatever security I have on me, but I really only have the bare minimum," Nyx says so low and vibrating, it's almost humming.

"Okay, just check and then set up the security. And then, I guess a few of us should fly out to the Hunter's real house, check our place, set up security there, and then bring back a bunch of stuff. We'll figure it out once we get back," I say, running a hand through my hair.

"Look, we'll do all the setting up and checking, and then I'll take Joey and Josie to fly out to the beach house and come back in a few days. We'll leave before you come back," Nyx says, and I nod.

"Be careful, man. We need all our players to play the game, and you're a brother, "I say, giving him one of those one-armed guy hugs.

"Will do, bro. Congrats on the babies," Nyx says, and salutes me before walking down the hallway.

I walk back inside the room, where Max sits on the examining table. I kiss her cheek as I stand next to her, and she smiles.

"Mom and I were just discussing… things while we waited for you," Max says, smiling.

She's practically glowing, and she's very beautiful.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?"I ask.

"So here's the thing: You guys are keeping your babies, right?"Dr. M asks.

"Of course, mom! These are our kids, you know!" Max exclaims.

Max's mom holds up her hands, and says,

"I just had to make sure, Max. Now, how are you going to pay for these children?"

"I got paid for saving the world, and it was lots of money. I still have most of it," Max says.

"All of the Hunters got paid, and so of course I will be helping pay for whatever I can. Max isn't going to be alone in this," I say, pulling Max closer to me.

"Never expected that for a minute,'' Dr. M says with a smile.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys it's Ever! This chapter is more of a filler chapter, acting as more of a bridge than a real chapter. The next chapter is the real stuff, so hang on! Sorry it's so short!**

**Thanks,**

**~Ever**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Alec POV:**

When I pull into the driveway, I'm on high alert. I know that the Hunters already checked out the entire place, but when it comes to Max, there can't be any risk.

It would kill me to lose her.

I help Max out of the car by myself, because Max's mom stayed at her office to work. I lean down, and pull out the spare key hidden under the bottom rim of the door frame. I open the door, and am calmed when I hear the TV in the living room going, as well as quiet conversation. I lead Max towards the kitchen, and sit her down. I walk upstairs towards Lila's room, where some rock song is being blasted. I open the door, but no one is inside.

"AAAAHHHHH! '' Max screams from downstairs**.**

The blood drains from my face as I race downstairs to see a group of camouflage-clad mutants with wings dragging MY Max from the kitchen, along with the knocked-out Gazzy, Cassie and the Flock. Opheilia is kicking and screaming from underneath the binds over her mouth, and she's already covered in blood, with an obvious slap-mark.

"SHUT UP!" A bigger man roars.

I charge the guy, and round-house kick him into the wall. Two pairs of hands clamp down on my arms, and I rip my arms out of their clamps. I punch one guy in the face, I kick the guy dragging Max, but then I feel something shot into the back of my neck, and the world goes black.

* * *

"ALEC! ALEC WAKE UP!'' A feminine voice cries out.

I groan, and try to sit up. I open my eyes, and see Josie leaning over me.

''Where… Max?'' I groan.

She gasps, hugs me and then backs up into Joey's arms, and bursts into tears.

''Gone. Everyone in the Hunters is gone except for us. Bullet took 'em,'' Nyx says in a gruff voice.

I drop my head into my heads, and I fight the urge to cry like Josie.

'' It's not your fault, man. Could've happened to anyone,'' Joey says.

''Yeah, and it won't be long before we have 'em back,'' Nyx says.

I look up at Nyx, who's standing in the doorway.

''What's the plan?'' I ask.

''It's complicated, it's crazy, and it might kill a few of us,'' Nyx warns, and right now, he seems older than his teenage years.

''So?'' I ask,'' Max and the twins are in danger!''

''That's the attitude that I love,'' Nyx smirks.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys it's Ever! The computer is on my lap and it's extremely hot! I like the excitement in this chappie, and so I hope you liked it. You don't have to review, but I'm trying to get to at least 100 reviews! Thanks!**

**PS:FINALLY! ALMOST THE CLIMAX!**

**~Ever**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV:**

The room is bright white when I open my eyes, and I'm blinded. I squeeze my eyes shut, but my nose is forced to continue smelling the sickening scent of anti-bacterial soap and bleach.

"Good morning, Sunshine, "a sarcastic voice says.

My eyes pop open and I am met with the sight of a man, around my age, with shocking Caribbean blue eyes.

His hair is blonde, and his features are stunning. I feel in my bones as if he is familiar, but not in a good way.

"Who the heck are you and what do you want with me?"I hiss out, but he just smirks.

"Sweetheart, you aren't very threatening when you have that gigantic stomach. And what WE want is what you're carrying, honey. What WE'RE going to get," He says, coming down close to my face.

I glare at him, but inside I am freaking out because the mysterious"WE'' wants my babies!

He gives me a fake pout, and says,

"Aw, don't be that way, doll face! Once you give birth to those babies, you and I will live happily ever after like it was supposed to be before that rat stole you away from me! It'll be perfect!"

I refuse to reveal my growing shock and worry to this physco, but he's stirring up anger when I realize that he's talking about Alec.

"What the heck are you talking about? Who are you?" I hiss, but a little desperation creeps into my voice.

His slimy lips give me a peck on the forehead, and he backs up towards the door. The door has lasers criss-crossing it, so escaping will be literally impossible.

"Oh, and my name? It's Dylan."

He slips through the lasers, and a steel door slams shut, leaving me in total darkness.

**Author's note:**

**DUN DUN DUN! Dylan has made his first appearance to Max, since he never got to meet her in Fang, because Max had already been kicked out! So… what do you think? Good, bad or horrible? **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Ever**

**CHALLENGE CORNER:**

**This challenge to prepare you for something I may or may not write. Find the 2007 movie Hairspray with Zac Efron and Nikki Blonsky, and watch it! You can most likely find it On YouTube, and the rating is PG for a little bit of suggestiveness. Check it out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Alec POV:

It is early, and yet it is still very late. It is dark, but at the same time too bright. It is perfect, but yet so flawed.

All I know is that without Max, my head can't stay on straight.

We have finished talking over the plan to rescue Max and the others some time ago, but it could have been an hour or ten minutes.

I take in a deep breathe, enjoying the coolness and moistness of the night. I give a small smile to myself when I remember how badly Max wanted to live on the beach instead of someplace cooler and more discreet, like North Dakota or Montana.

My heart gives an painful jerk at the thought of her name when she is so distant and far-away.

"You do know that it's 3 AM, right, Alec?" A voice asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

My head snaps around to see Lila, her red hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. In the corner of my mind I can't help but remark that Nyx chose well, and needs to make move.

I sigh and turn back to my original position facing the street. I hear her come closer, and sit down.

"She's going to be okay, Alec. I've been in this business for long enough to know that. Too dang stubborn to quit, too dang proud to give in," Lila says quietly.

I nod, and she sighs.

"Okay, that getting on my nerves. Could you please say _something?" _She asks, sounding kind of peevish.

"Ok, you know what I want to talk about? You and Nyx," I say, not giving her a chance to reply.

Lila raises a single eyebrow and asks,

"_You _want to talk about_ my love life?"_

_"_Better than me ending up in tears."

Lila sighs and rubs the space between her eyes.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Nyx and I come from very, very similar places, right? Well you know that we ended up here, together, and I thought he would be something harsher. I liked it, however, when he turned out to be something different. And I ended up liking him, even though I'm a little older. But with Bullet coming back... it's like he's something different. He's what I originally expected him to be. But also, he's totally uninterested in me, even to the point of ignoring me. I thought we had a chance... but..."Lila trails off, a slight quiver in her voice.

This strong girl breaks down, being totally overdramatic, over something that isn't true.

"Lila... please take the piece of your head that is your love life out of your butt, because Nyx is in love with you, stupid,"I say, leaning towards her slightly shaking figure.

"Really?"She asks, her eyes dripping a few down her face.

"A few weeks he asked me what I should say to you when he asked you out," I lie.

Okay, so it's not the truth he asked me that. But what he did say was even more embarrassing for a guy to say. All I'm going to say is that he said something about the color of her bridesmaids' dresses and if they should match his bestman's tux.

She gives me a small smile, then hugs me. she stands, and then holds out her hand to help me up.

"Come on, we've got a big day tomorrow, because we have got a rescue mission. G'nite," Lila says before she scampers out of view

My heart drops at the thought of sleeping in be alone.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. Currently in school, but I'm actually allowed to be on the computer like this! Cool, huh? Sorry this is a filler chappie, the good stuff comes next!**

**THANKS,**

**~Ever**


End file.
